Night Terrors
by countingmoons
Summary: Batty has Night Terrors and different members of her family comfort her.
1. Chapter 1

It was coming. A huge creature so shrouded with black smoke that all she could see was its huge glowing red eyes and a mouth big enough to swallow Batty. She tried to run but was frozen in place. It was like the time when she was little and had snuck into a bullpen. But then Skye and Jeffery had been there to save her. There was no one now. The monster was closer. It was Dexter, the bull, and the boy at school who said mean things. Such mean things. But the teacher had yelled at him then. There was no teacher now. Only Batty, small and scared an alone. Little Batty separated from her sisters by an ocean of years. She was crying and screaming and it was almost there when…

"Batty!" a voice penetrated the dream. "Batty wake up you're having a nightmare!"

Batty opened her eyes to the darkness of her room. Someone was shaking her shoulders. In the dim glow of her night light she could make out the slim shoulders and kinky curls of her sister Jane.

"Batty are you okay?" Jane sounded nervous and worried and seemed even more worried when Batty began to cry.

"Shh…shh," Jane attempted to comfort her.

"Oh Batty, I have an idea, wait right here I'll be back," Before Batty could protest Jane was gone and back again, this time holding a small something in her hand. She gave it to Batty who inspected it.

It was stone, small enough to fit in her hand. It wasn't shiny but it did seem to gleam in the light. It was oddly shaped and a bit bumpy but it fit perfectly into her small hand. She stared lovingly at its irregular gray and white surface. "I found it in Quilgy woods near my Enchanted Rock," Jane explained. "It was just sitting there, lonely and forgotten so I picked it up and brought it home. It's a faery stone."

She must have seen the confusion on Batty's face, even in the dark, so she elaborated. "It has magical powers so it will keep nightmares away."

Batty was very pleased with her magic stone so she went back to sleep, clutching it in her little hand. Jane watched her for a little while, then returned to bed.

A/N: So basically each chapter will be a different character comforting her. If you have a specific character you want in there let me know in a review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Here's the character that the most people requested, though I will take all your suggestions into account. 

All Skye wanted to do was be alone and watch the stars. She'd snuck past a sleeping Jane and clambered onto the roof. After barely two minutes of watching the June sky she heard a noise drifting out of another of the house's open windows. Someone was crying.

Skye tried to block it out, but it was no use, the crying continued persistently until she climbed back into her bedroom and crept down the hall. Sure enough Batty was curled up into a ball in her bed clutching a small stone and whimpering.

"Batty," Skye hissed, shaking her sister's shoulder roughly. "Batty, wake up."

Batty jerked awake with a start and continued to sob. Skye sat awkwardly on the edge of the bed.

"I had a nightmare," the little girl whispered into her sister's shirt.

"Ummm…what was it about?" Skye hazarded, mentally searching for a way to stop her sister's tears.

"The monster is going to hurt me!" Batty whispered, clearly terrified.

"No its not," Skye said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Why?" Batty looked at her elder sister with hope in her eyes.

"Because I said so," said Skye, more determined now. "If it comes back I'll punch it okay?"

Batty looked at her elder sister, undoubtedly the bravest person she knew. Skye had stood up to Mrs. Tifton for Batty. She could do anything. Comforted, the little girl gripped her older sister's hand as she fell back to sleep.

A/N: I'm aware that the main reason Skye screams at Mrs. Tifton in book one is because she said rude things about their mother, not just Batty. But to a little kid, when the person sticking up for them is someone who usually ignores them, it puts that person into a different light. Now review!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry, I haven't updated in so long! I've been really busy and am currently in the midst of finals right now so things have been more than a little hectic and stressful. I've written some other stuff for this fandom but have been very writers blocked for this particular fic. Here's the next chapter, and thanks to the sometimes lovely GirlWithTheRedSoxCap for reminding me that I promised her to write a chapter with Ben. DUCK!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Penderwicks. I do own a duck. Deal with my awesomeness.**

Ben woke up to the sound of crying. The sound was coming from the other side of the small bedroom that he shared with Batty and Hound. Ben waited, but the crying did not stop and since Hound did not cry, it must be Batty who was crying.

He peered over the edge of his bed. The room was very dark, despite the duck shaped nightlight.

"Batty!" he tried whispering. It didn't work. He tried a few more times, but Batty kept crying. Ben was confused, Batty should not be crying. She should be laughing. She should be showing him songs on her harr-moh-nik-uh, or playing games with him and Hound. She should be happy, not sad.

Ben carefully slid out of his bed, holding tightly to his white duck, named Baby Duck, for support. Ever so slowly, he inched across the dark room, keeping a wary eye out for monsters. He reached Batty's bed, and climbed in. There she was, crying and sleeping, holding very tightly to Funty and Jane's magic rock.

Ben did not know how to wake Batty up, let alone stop her crying. Luckily, the fact that he was sitting on her chest seemed to do the trick. Batty stirred. She opened her eyes and looked at Ben. He looked back at her and did the only thing he could do.

"Duck," he said, offering her Baby Duck.

The next morning, when Mr. Pender wick came to wake his two youngest children he found a sleepy tangle of children, toys, blankets, and Hound all piled up on Batty's bed.

**Review!**


End file.
